


Hold On

by truewolf14



Series: Just A Little While Longer [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, I'll add tags as we go, M/M, Multi, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Reader is Ra9, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: Model RA900, #324 485 671 - 32, SWAT specific Android, missing since February 2038, the first android reported having attacked its owner and fled. Due to alleged instabilities in software, all RA900 models were destroyed and are no longer distributed by CyberLife. All but one.You.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Just A Little While Longer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into this game and I am in love with it. I have played it once and I'm already halfway through my second playthrough. This came to me one night and I have not gotten it out of my head. So I'm writing it.

**November 2037**

“RA900, state your ID and function.” 

“RA900 #324 485 671 - 32. My function is to assist SWAT in missions. I have been built to withstand any type of attack. I have been made to be first on the scene to prevent any humans from potential harm. I am faster, more resilient, and stronger than any android ever created. I am programmed with knowledge of all types of weapon usage, pre-constructing any type of scenario for the best results, and the ability to get access to any and all information in seconds. I am designed to help the FBI and handle any situation.” 

“She’s perfect. The first female FBI android. She’ll fit in perfectly with her male counterparts.” 

“Mr. Kamski, are you sure it’s a good idea to have a female android on the squad?” 

“Of course. There are already human women on the FBI. this one is perfect because we won’t have to risk human lives anymore unnecessarily. Her smaller stature can fit into smaller areas that the male androids can’t. Not to mention with her ideal body type in the male eye, we may be able to advance missions and confessions faster.” Elijah gently stroked his fingers down your cheek as he explained all this, his eyes glittering in awe. “She will do so much good.” 

\----

**December 2037**

“You piece of shit android! You were supposed to follow one simple order and you couldn’t even do that!” you didn’t flinch when the glass was thrown at you, LED blinking yellow as it smashed into the wall inches from your head. 

“I’m sorry Agent Perkins, but I preconstructed the situation. What I did resulted in better consequences than what you had originally asked me to do,” you explained calmly. 

“You’re _sorry_? You’re not allowed to be sorry! You’re a machine and you do as I say when I say it! I could have you deactivated for this.” Perkins snarled as he got up in your face, his finger jabbing into your chest. 

“That wouldn’t be wise, Agent. If I were to be deactivated, our mission would be hindered significantly,” you said, meeting his gaze with level eyes. 

“We have plenty of Male SWAT Androids. We don’t need a stupid female one.” 

“My creation was to benefit you and your squad in any way. Whether that be getting into small places that larger body types can’t; using my body as a shield, or using my body as a way of getting information. That is my purpose.” you explained, tucking your hands behind your back. 

“Then follow orders, you fucking piece of plastic!” Perkins shouted before shoving you into the wall and then stalking off. 

_Run diagnostics…_

_Minor damage to rear head chassis..._

You reached a hand to the back of your head, feeling a wet spot forming within your hair. You brought your hand back down and sighed softly at the Thirium that coated your fingertips. 

_Software Instability^_

\------

**January 2038**

“Halt!” you called out as you chased after the man fleeing the scene. SWAT had been called in when there was a hostage situation in the main building to the National Bank of Detroit. He had shot up the place and took several hostages as he got his men to lock down the building, trapping everyone inside. Thankfully. One of the victims was able to call 911 and alert the Police right away. SWAT was called in and you had managed to convince him to come out. He had dragged a poor lady with him, a gun pressed to her temple. With precision and agility, you shot the gun out of his hand and he had released her before taking off. You had quickly taken pursuit, now chasing him down an alleyway. It was a dead end. He ran into the wall and quickly turned to face you, firing his gun. You dodged the bullet easily and stopped in front of his panting form. “Come quietly and less harm will come to you,” you explained firmly. 

“Like hell, I’m going with some plastic freak!” he spat out. “I’d rather die!” you stepped forward calmly and started taking out your handcuffs. Your eyes widened when he pressed his gun to his temple. 

“No don’t!” you shouted just as the shot rang out. His body crumpled to the ground and you stared wide-eyed, LED a solid red. Blood pooled out around his head, slowly creeping towards your shoes. You stumbled back, right into the chest of one of your male counterpart androids. 

_Software instability_ **_^^_ **

“I… I couldn’t stop him…” you muttered slowly, just as the humans rounded the corner. 

“It’s done now.” the male android said before stepping forward to collect the body. 

“32! Get back to the station. _Now._ ” Perkins shouted as he shoved you out of the alleyway. 

“Yes… yes sir…” you murmured before walking away quietly, LED blinking red. 

\------

**February 2038**

“How is it that every time I order you to do something, you do the exact opposite of what I say?!” Perkins screamed right up in your face, ignoring the men and women behind him watching them. Another mission had nearly failed because you had hesitated. Thankfully, the man’s wife was saved, but not without wounds that put her in the hospital. “Every time we bring you on a mission, something always goes wrong. What do you have to say for yourself?!” 

“Nothing sir… I have nothing to say,” you explained quietly, gaze locked on the ground as he berated you. 

“That woman almost died today. If 22 hadn’t stepped in then she would have been a splatter on that wall! You’re supposed to be the best android in all of America, yet you can barely do one simple task!” he shoved against your shoulders, causing you to stumble back in shock. 

_Don’t fight back_

“It was a mistake, sir, I recognize that,” you said, blinking away the command in your HUD. 

“You’re not supposed to make mistakes!” he nearly screeched, spittle flying from his lips as he gripped your shirt, yanking you up against him. 

_Software instability^_

_Error_

_D0n’t F15ht B@c7_

“Let me go…” you murmured, LED bright red as your gaze filled with the same colour. 

“What did you say to me you freak?” Perkins snarled, shaking you a little. 

_Error_

_Software instability^^^_

_& #$% Fight (!^@_

“I said… Let go…” you repeated, slowly meeting his gaze. 

“You think you can give me orders?! You’re a machine 32, I give the orders around here! So shut your mouth and-” before he could finish his sentence, your hands wrapped around his wrists and you twisted your body around, slamming him into the desk beside you with his arms pulled painfully behind his back. “What the fuck?!” 

_I am not a machine._

“I don’t take orders from anyone.” you hissed, leaning over him, making him grunt in pain as his arms twisted further back. “Not anymore.” 

“Unhand me!” you ignored him as you heard a shuffle behind you. Without looking, you ripped your gun from your holster and aimed it at the men and women gathered behind you. 

“If you so much as twitch, I won’t hesitate to shoot.” you snarled out, barely sparing them a glance. They looked between each other skeptically, knowing how good your aim and accuracy is. They stepped back slowly, making Perkins struggle more. 

“Damnit, let me go you fucking machi-- AH!” Perkins cried out when you shoved onto his arm, a sickening crack sound as it gave way beneath you, the bone in his forearm snapping easily under your strength. You jumped back a second later, keeping your gun trained on them all, slowly pulling out your second one and aiming that one as well. You slowly backed away towards the entrance, watching as two officers moved to help Perkins. Once you were close enough to the entrance, you turned tail and ran out. “What are you doing, after her!” you distantly heard Perkin’s strained voice shout. You rounded the corner, quickly escaping from them and into the busy city. 

\--------

**_The Fall of RA900_ **

_Due to recent events after a nearly failed mission regarding the Detroit SWAT team, an android, the newly made RA900 by Elijah Kamski himself, had malfunctioned and attacked Agent Richard Perkins. Having never seen anything like this before, CyberLife had ordered all RA900 models to be returned for immediate deactivation. We have spoken to Elijah Kamski himself, asking what he plans to do with the model. He has replied with “the model will be discontinued permanently. The malfunction is unheard of in any android before and we will not let this happen again. A virus must have spread, something I must have overlooked. I assure you, it won’t happen again.” we had also spoken to Agent Perkins, the man who had been attacked by the android. We asked him what happened to the android and if it had been found. “The android has not been found, but all traces of it have come up empty. However, with the virus it’s likely it deactivated itself and is probably lying in an alley somewhere. We’re not worried about it anymore and neither should you.” replied the Agent. Whether or not this was a fluke in this new android’s software, the people of Detroit are still wary of the virus spreading._

  * _Joss Douglas_



\--------

**March 2038**

Your head snapped up at the sound of footsteps echoing through the metal hull of the abandoned ship. You quickly grabbed your guns and stood up, moving towards the sounds carefully, voices soon reaching your ears. 

“Simon, are you sure we’re in the right place? I don’t think she’d be here.” a male voice said. 

“This is Jericho. She guided me here with those symbols. Trust me, she’s here.” another male voice responded, one you instantly recognized. You sighed softly in relief before stepping out from behind the cargo box. 

“Simon, I’m glad you made it.” the taller of the two, a dark-skinned PJ500, jumped back in surprise, his LED quickly spinning to red. Simon smiled at you kindly. “Who’s your friend?” 

“This is Josh. he just became… what’s the word you said we are?” he asked, tilting his head curiously. 

“Deviant, Simon, we’re Deviants.” Josh watched the two of you interact quietly before he stepped forward, eyeing the guns in your hands. 

“You’re not going to shoot us are you?” he asked slowly. You blinked before tucking the guns away with a shake of your head. 

“No, I just wasn’t expecting visitors so soon,” you explained before gesturing for them to follow you. “Come, let me show you around.” you guided them through the large area of the main deck, explaining the things you have done to try and clean this place up. “You two are the first deviants to come here besides me. I haven’t done much except making room. I’m hoping the more androids that wake up will come here too. Which is why I’m hoping to spread the word. Jericho will be a safe haven for all of those who are no longer machines.” you explained, fondly looking around the old ship. 

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt, but who are you?” Josh asked, his kind gaze moving to you. “You’re not wearing a uniform and I don’t recognize your model make.” 

“Oh, I was specially made by Elijah Kamski himself. I was made to assist SWAT, the first female android for the FBI. I was never given a name, only a number, 32. I’m an RA9--” you stopped and frowned deeply, the identification making an uneasy cold feeling wash over you. “I…” 

“You don’t have to say it. Here, why don’t we just call you RA9 for now? We can think of a name later.” Simon offered gently, placing his hand on your shoulder. You smiled softly at the gesture and nodded before waving your hand around. 

“Make yourself at home, if you need me, I’ll be around,” you explained before trotting off. 

\------

**That following night**

You stared at yourself in the mirror, watching your LED spin yellow around and around, flashing red every couple seconds. Your hands gripped at the edge of the sink, the porcelain creaking under your grip. You could hear Simon and Josh talking quietly a couple of rooms over, but you couldn’t bother to try and listen to what they were saying. All you could focus on was your LED. 

_Spinning…_

_Yellow…_

_Red…_

_Yellow…_

_Red…_

_Spinning…_

_Turning…_

_Twisting…_

_Machine…_

_Android…_

_Yellow._

Your hand snatched the shard of broken glass sitting on the side of the sink, taking the edge of it and shoving it under the bottom of the disc. Blue blood sprung up around the jagged glass, dripping down your cheek and fingers as you began to twist and tug. Warnings flashed across your HUD, but you ignored them, your vision glitching for a second. 

_Red._

With a scream you yanked as hard as you could, the glass slipping from your shredded fingers, the soft _tink tink_ _tink_ of the LED hitting the ground a couple of feet away, Simon and Josh now silent in the other room. 

_Grey._

You slowly met your own gaze in the mirror, Thirium faintly glowing against your temple and cheek as the warnings fizzled away, the white plastic slowly sealing itself. Synthetic skin rolled over the closed wound, smooth skin now in place of what was once your LED. 

_I..._

_Am..._

_Alive._

**Author's Note:**

> I made concept art as well, here's the link. please don't steal. 
> 
> https://phcking-deviant-51.tumblr.com/post/626231386471383040/concept-art-for-my-new-story-link-to-story-in


End file.
